1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to an element for sliding racks made of metal wire and located inside furniture, in particular modular kitchen cabinets.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is known, kitchen cabinets are commonly equipped with removable internal racks, whose bottom consists in a grid obtained by soldering multiple rod irons, while the bearing structure is usually made up of a frame obtained with metal profiles or pressed metal plates suitably shaped to act as slide guides.
An additional inconvenience of practical nature is represented by the fact that the use of these telescopic guides requires the presence of suitable means to fix the guides to the rack frame.